Killing the Conscience
by PorcelainDollxx
Summary: Your conscience tells you what's right and wrong. So what happens when you decide not to listen to it? What happens when you ignore the warnings?
1. Prologue

**HI EVERYONE.**

**I have a new story. !Read the authors notes at the bottom for more information! Ciao. **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!  
><strong>**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Chaotic<p>

This world is no longer the same. Everyone, they are all rivals. Nobody is really friends anymore, because with friends comes trust, and here, no one can be trusted.

Trust

What's that? Everyone and anyone will get close to you only to bring you down later on. It's as if it's all people think or care about; victory. Everyone is striving to be the best and they'll do whatever it takes to get there. At least, that's what my dad keeps telling me. And do I believe him? Yes.

Dad

My dad would be considered pretty big-shot over here. He is running for king of Sinnoh. Yes, you heard me right, running. See we run things a little different and slightly democratic. When a man is elected king, their family stays in royal walls for five generations. After that, the public either re-elects them or they vote for the family to step down in which case there is two other candidates to become king selected by a public council. But back to dad, he's pretty intimidating, but harmless, at least to the people he likes. His name is Cyrus Berlitz and I am his only daughter, Dawn Berlitz. My mother was murdered when I was three years old; my dad swears it's the Sicara family that had everything to do with it. If that's actually true, I have no idea. Since the unforgettable incident, my dad made sure I was well protected at all times.

The Sicara's

Apparently we were close family friends before the incident. This is why my dad is so set on the idea of not trusting anyone. The man running against my father is Giovanni Sicara. Their family is of four people: Giovanni Sicara, his wife Violet Rose, and their two sons Ash and Paul Sicara. Apparently we used to play together as toddlers. Paul is the eldest, he is two years older than me meaning he is now 19, and Ash is just a year younger than his brother. Their family is very well-respected. My dad is also well-respected, but he fears he won't have the votes. He doesn't want the family who murdered my mother to rule all of Sinnoh.

Votes

Right now, it's anyone's game. The votes are close together but there is still plenty of time before the official voting begins. I hope my dad wins this; this is what he's wanted his entire life and has worked really hard for.

Game

It seems to be life's purpose, and everyone wants to win.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a prologue, it's going to be short.<strong>

**The major shipping here is Ikarishipping, this is my first Ikarishipping story, sorry my fellow Pearlshipping fans but I honestly could not find it in myself to write _this_ story as a Pearlshipping story. Don't hate. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Now that that's clarified, this story is inspired by Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and is written in "Ellen Hopkin's style writing". If you've ever read her books, you'll know where to find all the foreshadowing hints, if not, well, oh well :] **

**I also want to tell you that this story is written in constant 3 pov's; Ash's, Paul's, and Dawn's in that order.**

**And for all you Ikarishippers, I will tell you now; PAUL IS SEMI-OOC. I promise you this right now. Paul is half Paul and half Koji Minamoto from Digimon frontier season. Koji is like anti social and a real Paul but then he still has a heart. I'm sorry, it's really hard to write for Paul, there is no character development if he's just always heartless.**

**AND LASTLY,  
>I hope you enjoy this story, the next update will be in exactly ONE MONTH, and the updates will continue being like that until summer vacations.<strong>

**Keep reading & review for cyber hugs ^^  
><strong>**PorcelainDollxx **


	2. It's Just A Mask

**HI :] **

**It's a week earlier then planned, I know, but I was really happy with the last chapter I wrote down (being chapter 8) that I decided to put this up sooner :D. **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!  
>Enjoy :D!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: It's just a mask<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ASH<strong>

"Are you sure about this?" I ask my older brother, sitting down on his bed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" rhetorical question.

"Crashing a party should not be on my Saturday night to-do list."

"Come on! Mom and dad are away for the weekend and it's a masquerade ball; no one will know it's us," he retorts.

He comes out of the bathroom in a golden suit and beige boots. Underneath the tux is an off-white frilly shirt. He looks in the mirror and fixes his sleeves.

I get up and stand next to him. I'm wearing a darker suit. Our suits are pretty identical except mine is navy blue and I have black boots. We both put our masks on. While my mask is blue and quite simple, his is gold and very busy.

Our outfits point out our personalities a bit. First of all, we're very different. I like things simple, while he gets complicating and slightly drastic. He, of course, loves scheming and breaking the rules; proof of this is that this "crashing the party" thing was _his_ idea. I, on the other hand, am a more reserved person and a "goody-two-shoes" as my brother calls it.

"Are you sure about this Paul?" I ask, looking at him through my mask.

He sighs; I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"Stop being pathetic!" he says as he turns around and walks towards his bedroom door.

"Wait, Paul," I catch up to him and stand before him. "Just promise me we won't get caught."

Again that stupid sigh.

"Paul, I don't think you understand, this is the _Berlitz_ residence! If Cyrus catches us, death is the least of our worries."

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

I could tell he's worried, like freaking-his-pants-off worried. And I know that if he starts freaking out at the party, he'll blow our cover.

"Ash, I swear, nobody will know it's us; we're wearing masks! It's a masquerade ball; the point is to hide your face. No one will know."

He smiles, "let's crash this party then."

I smirk, that's what I'm talking about.

I grab my keys and we walk to the garage.

"Which car are you going to take?"

A sarcastic laugh escapes my lips, "only my pride and joy." I click the button to unlock the doors.

"Oh~! Good choice!" More like amazing choice or obvious choice. For my eighteenth birthday, my parents got me my first sports car; the Alfa Romeo 8c Spider. For my brothers eighteenth, he got an Audi R8, I'm definitely not jealous.

Ash and I get into my car and I drive us off to the Berlitz manor. Apparently we used to be close to that family. I don't know what happened, but all I know now is that we're the biggest rival family in Sinnoh. Nobody wants to pick sides, but now with this whole king business, they have to. I'm telling you, there's going to be a war after the crowning. Between Cyrus and my dad, I don't know who has the biggest spite for each other.

Regardless, we reach the Berlitz residence; the cars are lined up for the valet.

"There are a lot of people here." I nod my head agreeing with my brother.

When we finally reach the top, I give the valet parker my keys and say "you'd better take good care of her" before getting inside.

Ash and I are both in awe as soon as we walk in. This mansion is big; bigger than ours. An enormous hallway before us leads to a champaign-coloured marble staircase which split into two staircases as it goes up.

When everyone walks in, they go straight through the doors on the right. Ash and I follow to blend in pretending to know where we are going.

When we walk through the doors, before us is the grand ballroom. Again, it is huge. On the walls are beautiful paintings painted on the walls themselves, and framing them are golden vertical frames.

Since the dance floor is quite full, Ash and I opt for food. We serve ourselves at the buffet before sitting down at a rather large pearl white round table.

"This food is amazing!" Ash says with his mouth full.

I shake my head and sigh.

When I'm three quarters done my meal, a girl comes up to me. This girl is slightly taller than me and has long red hair.

"Not dancing?" she asks me.

"Not at the moment, no," I say looking up at her.

"Want to?"

A smirk spreads across my face. "Sure." I look at Ash who gives me thumbs up. I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN<strong>

I love throwing masquerade balls. They are the most fun I have all year, especially with all the protection my father organizes on me if I leave the manor.

Since this is a ball, my dad will be busy trying to get votes; this means that he won't be paying attention to me. This is good.

"May I have this dance?" asks a guy in a red tux and black mask.

I smile at him, "yes." Of course I would.

Does he know that I am Cyrus' daughter? Probably not, that's what I love about masquerade balls, nobody knows who I am. My mask is white with a bunch of baby pink, light blue, and silver sparkles, it's also in the shape of a butterfly covering more than half my face. My dress is also white and has a sky blue ribbon that ties in a bow at the back.

Three songs in, a guy in gold asks if he could dance with me. I nod as the other guy walks away. The guy in gold takes my hand and starts to dance.

"Wow, you're really light on your feet."

"Good thing it's a masquerade and you don't know who I am; it may ruin my reputation." I laugh at his remark.

We are totally in sync while dancing, it's amazing. There are other guys who ask to dance with me, but I shrug them off. I like dancing with this guy. It feels as if we are the only ones on the dance floor. It feels great.

An hour later, I start getting tired and decide that I should probably get going. I tell that to the mysterious man dancing with me. He nods his head in understanding.

"Will I get to see you again?"

He chuckles, "how about next years' masquerade ball?"

"I have to wait a whole year?" I pout looking at him.

"Unless Ms. Berlitz decides to throw one soon," he says.

I think about it. "I'll talk to her about it." I smile at him.

He chuckles and then leans in to gently place a kiss on my lips.

I am definitely taken aback. I don't even know who this guy is, but I'm oddly not objecting.

I could tell he is taken by surprise when I kiss him back but he just kisses me again, and again, and again, and again.

"I should really get going," I say breaking up the kisses.

"I know." We separate and he holds on to his arm.

In the back of the guy in gold, there's a man dancing and he accidentally gets his hand caught in the mysterious man's mask and when trying to break his hand free, he yanks the mask off.

"Sorry young man."

"It's fine."

"Are you o-" my hand hits my mouth as a gasp escapes my lips. I'm wide-eyed I can't believe it.

"You- you're a Sicara."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap. Drama already?... yeah.<strong>

**I'll let you know now, that the rating might be subject to change only to be safe ^^' **

**I'll also let you know that there are _so many_ foreshadowing hints throughout the entire story, I'd actually deem it ridiculous, but it's only a lot if you catch them all ;)**

**This isn't the longest chapter, and the next won't be either, but they do become longer as the story progresses. **

**Get ready for a heck load of drama, 'cause that's what you're in for :D**

**Theme song for this story? Animal I have Become - Three Days Grace. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**Keep reading & Review for a cyber hug ^^!  
>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	3. Complex

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!  
>Enjoy :D!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Complex<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ASH<strong>

I am having a really nice conversation with this girl when Paul walks up to me.

"I'm taking him," he says to the girl as he roughly takes my arm and leads me to the entrance.

"What the fuck Paul?"

"We have to leave now!" He is freaking out.

"What happened?" He doesn't answer me; he's waiting impatiently for the valet guy to come back with his car.

"Somebody knows we're here." My eyes widen.

Paul's car finally pulls up. When the valet driver gets out, Paul quickly tips him and gets in; I get in just as fast. When we close the doors he steps on the gas pedal and speeds out the driveway.

When we get back on the road he yanks his mask off.

"Some asshole got his finger entwined with the back of my mask and he ripped my mask off. The girl I was dancing with saw my face and recognized me immediately."

"Shit~! You serious dude?"

"I wouldn't as hell be panicking like an idiot if I wasn't."

"Fuck! If that girl tells Cyrus, he'll personally come to kill us… Did you find out who the girl was?"

He sighs, "no."

My eyes grow wide, "Paul, what if it was that Dawn chick, Cyrus' little girl?"

"I doubt it; Dawn doesn't seem to be the one to 'make out at first sight."

I'm in _slight_ shock, "no~ way!" He looks at me with a smirk and nods.

"You never know, you only know how she's like through television interviews and magazine articles."

"I guess… I don't know. I still don't think it's her."

I just shrug. Either way, I couldn't have known, I didn't see Paul since he got on to the dance floor.

As we pull up to our house, Paul presses the button to open the garage door. He doesn't look like himself, he looks disappointed.

"Paul, I doubt whoever it was will tell Cyrus that we were there."

"I hope not," he says as he parks his car and gets out.

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

I feel stupid. I'm glad Ash isn't freaking out. It would have worked out fine between me and that chick if that asshole hadn't ripped my mask off my face, or until she asked to see me without my mask. She was clearly not happy that I was a Sicara… it kind of hurts being judged because of my last name.

When I get to my room, I close my door forcefully. If Cyrus does find out, I'm fucked.

What about that girl… she didn't even know who I was and she still made out with me. Who the heck could she be? She clearly knew Dawn, was she a friend; a close friend? How close? Close enough to tell her she saw me? Dawn is definitely a "daddy's girl", let's just hope… nothing is said.

I walk into my bathroom and turn on the shower faucet. When the water is less than boiling, I take off my costume and step into the shower.

The water pours on head. This isn't the most relaxing shower I've taken. While scrubbing myself down with soap, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Actually the better term would be worrying. Who was she and how could she turn my life upside down?

About the kiss though, I guess I might have felt something, sort of. I'm not one to leave kissing to _special_ girls. I mean, I only ever really loved one girl, but let's keep that story locked away.

I get out of the shower and look at myself in the foggy mirror before I splash cold water on my face.

I dry my hands and face and look at myself in the mirror again before mumbling to myself, "This is going to be one long night."

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN<strong>

Even the morning after, I'm freaking out, and people are starting to notice my strange behaviour. I'm like a zombie, and I believe that is a perfectly good reaction to _kissing Paul Sicara_!

How did he get in? How? And why would I go pressing my lips upon some random guy? I don't know what went over me last night. It's like I put on that stupid mask and an overwhelming amount of confidence takes over. Maybe I like the idea of secrecy.

Actually I do.

That's why I'm not saying anything about Paul being at the masquerade yesterday.

Why?

Because I'm not stupid! Dad will over-react and go completely psycho on them, the consequences that would take place…

I don't know,

That's what scares me.

My thoughts are cut short when my dad comes to see me. I'm sitting on a big chair that is stationed down a long hallway. I'm not sitting on it properly though, I'm laying down on it lazily. My back is leaning against one arm of the chair, and my feet are resting on the other.

"Dawn, don't sit like that, you're going to hurt your back."

I just stare at him with a blank expression on my face. If he wants me to move, he'll have to physically move me himself.

"Fine, stay like that, I've invited your friend over." That gets my mouth moving and my voice slipping off my tongue, "Who?"

"He's in the main hall," my dad says as he walks away from me.

"He?" My dad is fine with me dating or if I'm with boys, they just need his approval, but overall, if his little girl is happy, he will be to.

I walk to the main hall to see one of my old friends. "Kenny!" I say with enthusiasm.

"Hey Dawn," he says with an award winning smile. I'm so happy to see him I run up to him to give him a hug.

I totally have a crush on Kenny. He stood by me a lot in the past. The only reason why we haven't seen each other in so long is because my life got really hectic when my dad started running for king.

Kenny is honestly one of the sweetest guys I know, and one of the only people who like me for "Dawn" and not for "Cyrus' daughter". That is something I cherish because it's so hard to find someone who likes me for me and not my status. People are so fake the higher your social ranking, it's sickening.

"How have you been?" he asks me.

"Not bad, yourself?"

"I've been pretty good."

I can't stop smiling, seeing Kenny again is one of the really good things to happen to me recently.

"I've really missed you Dawn, it has been way too long," he says taking my hand.

That action alone makes my smile grow. From my standpoint, it's totally obvious that I like Kenny. I feel as if I'm showing it off way too easily though, unfortunately I have no control over showing my feelings. Sometimes it's easy to hide them, but with Kenny it's a whole other ball game. But then again, unfortunately, he doesn't seem to notice which is getting increasingly frustrating, unless he does notice, in which case he is being incredibly rude by not giving me a sign of yes or no.

"I have to go soon, but I came here to tell you that I graduated! So we could spend a lot more time together."

"Oh my gosh Kenny, congratulations! I'm so happy for you, and even happier that I'm going to be seeing you more often!" I say enthusiastically as I give him another hug.

My dad comes in and clears his throat which regrettably pulls us apart. "Your mom is here Kenny," he says as he turns his heel and walks in the other direction.

I smile, "guess I'll see you again soon?"

"Very soon," he says as he kisses my cheek. I'm blushing furiously while my smile is as big as ever.

I walk him to my door and as he closes it he waves and says "bye Dawn". When he closes the door I squeal. Nobody could bring me down. This is truly the best day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, it isn't ikarishipping right off the bat. no shit, think of the situation they are in. Gosh.<strong>

**LOL, anyways, next chapter shall be up when I finish writing chapter ten or at least finish Paul's part of chapter ten.**

**Next chapter is the big chapter, 'tis the big plot! :D **

**Click the review button down below and tell me what you think! **

**Keep Reading & Review for cyber hugs ( ^^)(^^ )  
>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	4. Setting the Plan in Motion

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!  
>Enjoy :D!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Setting the Plan in Motion<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ASH<strong>

My dad got home around 11am the next morning. Paul is still sleeping, but I'm up. I am kind of scared that the girl Paul was with will tell Dawn, who will tell her dad, who will most likely come here personally to kick our asses big time. But now that my dad is here, I feel safer; he'd definitely defend us.

I walk downstairs to see my dad sitting down at our cherry wood dinner table seated comfortably for sixteen. He is reading the newspaper; no doubt the politics section.

"Hey dad," I greet him walking to a seat closer to him.

"Good morning Ash," he replies, not like he actually looks at me, he keeps his eyes on the paper.

I sit on the chair two seats down on his left.

"Read anything interesting?"

"More like disturbing." His voice is a bit more upset now.

"What's so disturbing?" I'm actually afraid to ask, but my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Wanna know what's disturbing?" His voice is louder now, but he has yet to even glance my way. His hands just grip the sides of the paper tightly. "The fact that I leave town for two fucking days and Cyrus is ahead of me on votes by ten fucking percent!"

Wow, that party sure did wonders for the guy. Before my dad left, he was six percent up on Cyrus.

I just stay quiet. Soon enough, the cook comes out with a superb breakfast; two sunny-side up eggs with potatoes, bacon strips, and a large glass of milk. I thank him as he walks back to the kitchen.

Soon after, Paul walks through the archway into the dining room in his dark blue jogging pants and purple t-shirt.

"What's with all the damn yelling at this hour in the morning?" clearly, he's annoyed.

"Dude, it's 12:30pm."

"Like I said!" he hisses.

I give him a dirty look and then resume eating.

"Paul, good morning," says my dad putting down the paper. Of course, he actually acknowledges Paul.

"What do you want?" Paul asks in a demanding voice. Paul gets away with these things.

"Nothing," he claps his hands together and entwines his fingers, "can't a father have a little morning chat with his son?"

I could strangle the guy. I crave his attention while Paul gets it instantly. It bothers me how much I try and nothing ever happens, and all Paul has to do is breathe and dad will always be there.

"No," Paul carelessly replies.

"That's no kind of matter to speak. How do you expect people to like you when you become prince?"

Ah, and there's that.

If my dad becomes king, Paul will be prince and then king when our dad is no longer with us. What do I get?

Nothing

The second son gets nothing; I'll always just be Ash.

Boring isn't it?

I agree.

"Whatever, become king first."

A smile appears on my father's face. "That kind of attitude is what I like, that kind of attitude is what I need. Come with me son," my dad says as he walks out of the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

He's cracked.

Of course I'm used to this sort of behaviour from him. I could cuss and talk back to him all I want and he wouldn't care. But him _needing_ me, this is different.

I shoot a weird look his direction but follow him. This leads me to the ballroom.

"Close the door," he orders.

I did as I was told.

"I need you Paul."

"You already said that!-"

"I need your indifferent, arrogant, and cold-hearted ways."

"You sure qualify, I question why you need me," I say as I cross my arms.

This makes his arms tense as they are holding each other behind his back. He has yet to look at me since we got into the ballroom.

"It would be my pleasure to do what I'm asking you to do, but unfortunately I can't because it would be too… _obvious_."

This definitely peaks my interest.

"What do you need me to do?"

He finally turns my way, an evil grin apparent on his face. "I need you, to be my hit man."

My eyes widen. Is this guy serious? He wants me to _kill_ someone! "I'm not a murderer."

"What if it's to help this family strive to greatness? I need you, like Sinnoh needs me."

This guy is absolutely mental.

"Look Paul, this family has gone through tough times in the past, and right now, this family needs revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Let's just say there's a reason that we went through extremely hard times in the past and there is one man to blame for that."

That's true. When I was younger, we were pretty much in the poor house. We started well off, but then my dad lost his job and everyone shunned us, I don't know why, but the Sicara's were like public enemy number one. Things turned around for us seven years ago, when dad joined politics.

I frown, "and who's that?"

"Cyrus Berlitz."

No way. I didn't actually think there was a person behind our past. I cannot believe Cyrus intentionally made our lives so hard to live.

I am furious. We were almost launched into the streets, and all because of _Cyrus_.

"I'll do it." My father smirks at me.

"Deception, Paul. They won't just _let_ you in. Earn their trust, and when the time is right, _strike_. But before the elections of course." He walks up to me and puts his left hand on my shoulder. "I know you'll make me proud Paul."

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN<strong>

You know what I hate?

A little thing called _over protection_.

I understand _why_ but I doubt the Sicara's will be out to personally hunt me down. How could they be? One of them_ kissed_ me.

It's not that I don't trust my dad. To some extent I believe that the Sicara's were the reason for my mother's death. But he lacks evidence, and that's what Giovanni said too. This is how he got back on top. Everyone believed my dad when he said that they were the ones responsible because my family is so well respected. Everyone loved my mother, so they all just took dad's side. And then apparently the Sicara's lost everything.

Anyway, I really want to break away from the whole protection thing. I'll be eighteen soon and I'll be an adult, I don't need twelve bodyguards surrounding me. My dad doesn't understand this though.

So I decide to take matters into my own hands. While everyone is with my dad in the conference room learning about my dad's new security plan, I decide to sneak out.

Even though I have a beautiful little white Fiat, I don't take it. I'm not going to go far, besides, my dad will notice if my car is missing. So I'll just go to the street mall a few blocks away.

I carefully open the gate, close it, and then run till I can't see my house anymore.

Freedom; it feels so great.

I continue walking toward Weston Boulevard when an older woman around her 30's comes running towards me. My initial reaction is to run and hide.

"NO~ WAY~! I seriously cannot believe that _you _are Dawn Berlitz!"

More squeals, I am no longer afraid.

The woman rummages through her purse to take out a pen and notepad. "Can I pretty please have an autograph? I am a huge fan of your father's. I really hope he becomes the new king of Sinnoh."

I smile while taking her pen and notepad, "That's so nice! Thanks for the support," I say while signing her notepad.

When I hand it back to her she quite excitedly hugs me and says thank you. She then continues on her way.

I look back at her while she walks away. I don't understand why daddy thinks the world is dangerous. I'm right, I don't need bodyguards.

When I get to the busy high fashion street mall of Weston Boulevard, that's when things start to get hectic. There were a few news reporters there, one of them catches sight of my and runs towards me with his camera crew, the rest follow suit.

Crap, crap, crap.

Unfortunately, I freak out too much to move and they catch up to me. The only reporter I really recognize is John Fillis; he's the reporter from the television news crew of TEnews. The TE standing for "top elite", they only broadcast in the richer parts of Sinnoh.

"Why are you alone?"

"Did you get kicked out?"

"Your father is up on votes, do you think he'll stay on top?"

Oh gosh. "Erm… uh… no comment." That's when I sprint away from them. I run into an alleyway which I regret _so, so_ much.

"Hey pretty lady," says the voice of an older man a couple feet behind me.

Fuck

I turn around slowly. "Hi…" my voice is as shaky as ever.

The man has a torn buttoned up black shirt and dark pants which are also torn up. His hair is brown and messy. He also has a lot of facial hair to complete his wrinkly face. He looks like he could be in his late 50's. He isn't the easiest to set eyes upon either.

"Hey~. Aren't you that girl~… Cyrus' daughter?" He's obviously drunk.

"Y-yes." I am afraid of this man.

He laughs, "Do you think he'll miss you if you're gone?" He steps closer to me, "do you think he'll pay up _big_ if it means his daughter gets to be back in his arms… _unharmed_?"

Anything I answer at this point will have the same result.

As he gets closer my mind yells at me to run, and that I do, until he grabs my wrist to prevent me from doing so.

Oh God. "Please… let go!"

"Not with all that money I could get from you."

I close my eyes shut. I regret leaving home. I regret going against my father's wishes.

Regret.

My mind is full of it.

Just then my wrist falls loose and all I hear is a bang.

My eyes shoot open in surprise.

The next thing I know, the man is buried in garbage cans.

"Come on!" He takes my wrist and runs.

_Paul_

What is he…? How is he…? Why is he…?

… _what_?

This scenario makes no sense. Paul is… saving me… he's… helping me. I doubt it. Everyone around here will only help you out if it involves a favour in return. There is definitely another side to this gig.

"Get in!" he says as we approach a black sports car. He yanks his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door.

I get in as I'm told.

***&^%**

For the first bit none of us says anything. I decide I need to.

"Thanks."

He doesn't even look at me. "No problem," he says slowly.

I can't help but ask, "why?"

"You were in trouble. I'm not just going to look over something like that because our dad's hate each other." This gets my lips curving upwards just a bit.

"Thanks," I say again.

"Look Dawn," he seems hesitant, "I sorta need your help."

I knew it.

I sigh, "What do you need?"

"A place to stay."

My eyes grow wide. How damn insane is this guy?

"Paul, my dad would never let you. He _hates _you guys." My house beings to appear in sight.

"Please Dawn, I really need this." He parks before the front gate.

"Why?"

His eyes wonder everywhere except for my face. "I got kicked out," he finally says.

I raise an eyebrow. He almost gets a laugh out of me. _almost_. "Your dad, kicked you out?" I rephrase, not believing a word of it. I guess that's apparent because he shoots a dirty look at me.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows that if your dad wins this you become prince. Why would he kick you out? You're probably his trophy son."

"How about you, princess?" he shoots back, "If your dad wins this you get the same treatment and I still pulled you off the streets."

I give him a dirty look, but I admit I deserved it. "Why did he kick you out?" I ask dropping the previous feud.

"If you_ must_ know, he found out that I went to _the enemy's_ masquerade ball," he pauses, "he's really disappointed in me. But that might actually be an understatement since I'm here with you right now."

I look at him with a hint of sympathy in my eyes. I know that this isn't going to fair well with my dad.

"I'll see what I can do."

He simply nods at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts?<strong>

**I'm telling you; SIMBA'S PRIDE. But better ;) **

**Tell me your thoughts on said story so far :D? Do you have a clue as to where this is going? :) Let me know!**

**I'm seriously proud of this story and what I've done with it so far (Being up to and including Chapter 9) and I think you guys will like it! I just hope I'm right :)**

**Keep reading & Review! Cyber hugs shall be given to thy reviewers!  
>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	5. And Now I Realize

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!  
>Enjoy :D!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: And Now I Realize.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ASH<strong>

_No way._

No way, no way, no way, no way.

Why?

Well…

"Hey mom, where's Paul?" I asked realizing he hasn't been home in quite a few hours. Paul and I are pretty close as brothers so when he just leaves and has his phone turned off, I know something's up.

She sat down on her bed looking around as if she were picking out the right words to say. "He's obeying your father's orders," she said clutching onto the bed post.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what might those orders be?"

Just then, my dad walked into the room.

"He went to go assassinate Cyrus," he said nonchalantly.

My eyes widen in disbelief,

And the "no ways" began.

"Dad! You cannot ask Paul to be your hit man, that's crazy!"

"You're a little late Ash. He's already on his way."

I am livid.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When will my brother be a full-fledged murderer?"

My dad simply laughs. "I let Paul be the judge of that. He first has to gain their trust, when he feels he's got it, only then will he strike. Of course, before the elections would be ideal."

I blink multiple times. "You sent Paul to go _murder_ your opponent so that _you_ can win by default," I say becoming angrier.

I realize that my dad is a monster.

"Please, Ash, you're making it seem like I'm the bad guy."

I look up at him. "Making it seem, huh?"

With that I leave the room.

I have to call Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

I park my car next to Dawn's and follow her to the door.

As we approach the front door, she takes out her keys to unlock it. Her hands are shaking a bit, but it's noticeable.

I frown, "You okay?" Obviously I know she isn't, and I couldn't care less about whether she's okay or not, but in these circumstances, acting like I give a crap about her might be the push she needs to convince her dad to let me stay.

I _need_ that _push._  
>I <em>need<em> to _follow_ my father's orders.  
>I<em> need<em> to _get _close to them.  
>I <em>need<em> to _follow_ through.  
>I <em>need <em>to _kill_ Cyrus.

She nods without saying a word while she puts the small golden coloured key into the key hole and turns it.

She sighs before looking at me. "We'll see," she whispers gently to me before pushing the front door open.

***&^%**

Mad? No.

Livid

"DAWN BERLITZ~!" This man can cause storms to brew. When he's upset, it seems like it could be as equivalent as when Zeus is mad. This slightly throws me off base. I feel threatened, if I don't kill him one shot, I'm done for. But I'll recompose myself after his rage settles. For now, I'll just lay low.

And lay low I did; Cyrus didn't even acknowledge me.

"What the hell were you doing? What the hell were you thinking? No, I'll tell you what, _NOTHING_. How dare you disobey me!"

She just hung her head low.

He starts to pace furiously while keeping his harsh gaze at his daughter.

Fortunately, my dad aims to please me. I make my own rules. Whatever made me happy, he gave me. I got my freedom a long time ago. She on the other hand… different story.

"I provide you with security so that something bad _doesn't_ happen to you, or that you don't do something _stupid_ and you manage to knock them both down at once! How could you? I give you everything you want and all I want is for you to be safe. I cannot believe you, you could have been hurt!"

Again, he doesn't notice me, not far behind his daughter. Still, he's livid.

"But dad, I'm not hurt, I'm fine!" she retorts, "Actually, Paul is the one that saved-"

"P-Paul?"

Oh, he notices.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he marches angrily towards me.

"Dad, dad, dad," she gets in front of me, "Dad, he saved my life."

"Saved your- he's a Sicara, that doesn't say anything about him!"

I'll admit, that stung.

"Dad, he's different. He really helped me out there; he really did save my life." She knows like I do, he's sceptical. The way he looks at her then back at me repeatedly with that look; the look of disapproval. He does not want me here, in his house, on his property. "Dad, the man wanted to kidnap me; he wanted to hold me for a big ransom. He knew that you would pay up big to have me back unharmed…" he voice cracks, "dad, if Paul wasn't there when he was… I-I don't know where I'd be right now," she says in a low but audible voice. Her back is facing me, but I can tell she isn't looking into her father's eyes by the position of her head. There was no mistake though; Cyrus is staring back at her. But this time, it isn't a harsh glare; it's more of a sympathetic look. But when he looks at me, his glare returns and my body goes stiff.

He starts to walk towards me with his hands behind his back. "So Casanova, you saved my daughter?"

"Yes sir," I reply with confidence, of course not confident enough to look into his eyes. I steal a glace and then returned to looking straight ahead.

"Do you want a medal?"

_Isn't your daughter's life worth more?_ I do not dare say it out loud.

"Could he stay here for a while?" asks Dawn.

Cyrus looks surprized, I don't blame him.

He steps back a few steps 'til his daughter is in full view. "_What?_"

She pauses before answering, "Paul needs a place to stay, he was kicked out. And, you know, since he saved my life, I figured we _owe_ him this much."

He looks at her in disbelief and then gives me a stern look, approaches me once more, and bends down so that he is at eye-level with me.

"I don't trust you _Sicara_," he spits out my name almost in disgust, "but you did _save_ my daughter, so I guess it's _okay_. But believe me boy; don't think you'll get _accepted_ easily. Remember, you're still a Sicara and your every move with be watched like a hawk. Okay?" He was about to take a few steps back, till, "Oh, and lay a hand on my daughter, and boy Sicara, you and I," a pause, "we'll have _problems_."

_Don't worry sir, trust me, it's not her I'm going after_. Again, I don't say my thought aloud.

"Dawn, the room _he'll_ be staying in will be the room two doors down from yours, on the right, mind bringing him?" he asks, not waiting for an answer as he leaves the room.

This will not be the most pleasant stay. My family name is like venom in the Berlitz manor, my actual presence will be like a virus.

Dawn turns to me. "Do you have your bags in the car?"

I nod my head. "I'll help you with them."

"Its fine," I reject, it's not like a brought fifty bags.

She shrugs as I walk out the front door.

While walking to the car, I turn my phone on. Almost three seconds later, my phone vibrates. Ash's name is displayed on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" he asks in alert.

"At the Berlitz residence," I say almost in question.

"I cannot believe you're going through with dad's stupid plan!"

"It's not stupid! Ash, Cyrus was the reason we were on the street years ago."

"_Years ago, years_ ago Paul, let it go; no need to take his life away!" he sounds almost pleading.

"I'm going to do what I have to," with that I hang up on my brother. He tried calling back twice after. I didn't pick up, he gave up.

I take my two gym bags full of clothes and small possessions and head back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN<strong>

My dad probably doesn't want to speak with me after that. First, I leave home without a body guard, and second, I invite a Sicara into our home; to live with us no less. I really had no intention of it being like this, but it is what it is.

I sigh, that's when Paul walks back in.

"Follow me," I say while going up the stairs.

I know exactly what room my father is talking about. This room is a normal bedroom except it has cameras. My dad designed it for when people sleep over. When I said he trusts no one, I meant it. Most of this house is filled with cameras. Not that there's anyone that really watches them, but if something happens, we have evidence. His room, my room, and his office are the only ones camera-free.

While Paul and I walk up the stairs, I decide to tell him that his room is under surveillance.

"Seriously?"

I nod my head, "when my dad said that he'd watch you like a hawk, he meant it."

"Paranoid much."

"Yeah, he doesn't trust anyone, especially you."

"Eesh, I'm not going to kill the guy," he counters.

We reach his door. "Probably not, but he doesn't want to take chances. It'll take a while before you actually earn his trust."

I put my hand on the door knob, "this is your room, if you need to get changed, the bathroom will give you its privacy." I twist the knob open and swing the door forward.

The room is fit for a king, there are large windows that are covered by a heavy crimson red draping. The king-sized bed is placed head rest to wall. The comforter is mostly red with gold design. Straight across from the bed is a grand dresser with a mirror, next to it, the door to the bathroom.

"This is really big," he says taking a few steps into the guestroom.

"Glad you like it?" Maybe?

"Uh, right." He opens his bags and puts his clothes into the dresser.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" How long was I watching?

"What's it to you!" I snap back.

"Your staring bothers me."

I'm taken aback, "A simple _thank you_ would suffice."

He rolls his eyes at me. Did he just _roll_ his eyes at me?

"Unless you've forgotten, _I'm_ the reason for the roof over your head!" I say stepping closer to him.

"Unless _you've _forgotten, I'm the reason you're home safe! We're even."

"UGH!" I throw my hands up in the air as I storm off. "Ungrateful jerk!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was expected, I know, I'm horrible. But hopefully more unexpected things to come :D<strong>

**Anyways! What did you guys think? Let me know :).**

**Sorry about the late chapter though. I've been super busy recently it's not even funny.**

**Until next time, fellow readers, adieu!**

**Keep reading & review for awesome cyber hugs :D  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	6. All The Lies

Chapter Five: All The Lies.

* * *

><p><strong>ASH<strong>

I hate this.

I cannot find it in myself to _hate_ my dad. Years of wanting his love does these things to me. And as much as I _hate_ Paul for going along with dad's orders, I wish Dad would have asked me instead.

Does this make me twisted? I think it does.

But I do see an upside, or a reason, why he chose Paul do go instead of me. I mean, if Paul fucks this up, for instance tries to kill Cyrus but doesn't, Cyrus will have his head on a silver platter, literally. Maybe my dad values my life a little more.

Hopeful thinking?

Yeah, but that's all I really have right now.

I decide to go for a drive to get my head away from the clouds; a drive to the park. A walk in the park is what I need; that, or a dog.

When I get there, I sit on a bench that is facing the pond in the middle of the park.

Weirdly enough, I'm not thinking for a while, I'm just daydreaming.

"You okay?" a female voice asks me.

That brings me back down to Earth.

"Hm? Yeah."

The girl is sitting at the other end of the bench and she looks like she's my age. She has long wavy vibrant purple hair and she's wearing a light yellow V-neck t-shirt with sky blue jean short shorts.

"You were staring into space for a good five minutes."

"Really? Wow, I must have been really out of it."

"You alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, just home stuff," I answer.

The girl just looks at me before pulling out a pen and notepad from her purse and starts scribbling something on it. When she tears the paper from the notebook, she hands it to me. "It's my number, in case your life gets a little too hectic. I'm Lea by the way, what's your name?"

I smile at her, "Thanks, and I'm Ash."

She looks down in seeming thought.

"Oh my gosh, you're Ash Sicara! I had a feeling you looked familiar."

I chuckle at her response to my name.

"Well Ash, again, if you want to get away from all that hectic, call me," he says as she gets up and walks away.

So like, every day?

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

So like, every day

I have to go through this?

Every day,

I'd be avoided as if I hold some contagious deathly virus?

Every day,

Get death glares from the entire staff?

Every day,

Feel watched? And not only by the three cameras in my room.

Every day?

I'd go crazy.

Clearly my dad hates me. Why would he send me _here_ when I had it so great back home? This is so stupid! They're acting like this because of an election? I didn't do anything wrong! I have no idea why they hate me so much, I didn't do shit.

I walk downstairs to get a water bottle. When I go back upstairs I spot Dawn sitting on the stairs. Just sitting.

I walk a few steps towards her, then stop and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a reason why you're sitting here?"

"Huh? Uh, I'm waiting for someone."

This peaks my curiosity. "Who?"

"Just a friend," she says with a sigh, almost regrettably. I'm already confused.

"Mind if I wait with you?" I have _nothing_ else to do.

"Uh, sure?" I'm sure she's confused but whatever, maybe I can learn something by talking to her. Maybe if I earn her trust, her father will let his guard down.

I enjoy her company, even though none of us really speak for a while, until she decides to break the ice.

"Why me?" she turns to face me. I see it in the corner of my eye as I too turn to face her.

I give her a confused look.

"Why me? Why us?"

She wants an answer. I can't answer her; I have no idea what she's talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I ask almost annoyed.

"Why did you ask me if you could stay here with us? Wouldn't your dad resent you more?"

I have to think fast. I had a feeling she would ask, but I never prepped an answer.

"Well… I… uh…" crap, stuttering, "well… you were the~ first one I bumped into, so I asked you," I say, trying to sound convincing.

I'm not.

"Don't you have family that would take you in?"

"Yeah right, half of my family already doesn't speak to us since our fall from the high life. The other half would never take me in if I disobeyed my father. Especially in the way that I did; mingle with the enemy, I'm practically considered a disgrace." I hang my head low. The first part is true, except most of my family left when we got thrown out of the high life, the rest is all just an act, and man do I put on a good show.

"Oh," she sympathizes, "then why ask us to stay here if that's what got you in trouble in the first place?"

"Revenge, in a way. I can't believe what my father said to me- did, rather. I would love to see the look on his face if he knew where I was. It would tear him to pieces in frustration. That is worth all _this_." Wow, I even surprize myself sometimes.

"Hmm…" she's in thought, "your dad seems really mean."

"Well, he could be a bastard most of the time, now I just plain hate him."

She looks down in thought once more.

What the heck is she thinking?

"I could help you," she says shooting up instantly.

I shake my head in confusion, "what?"

She has a cunning look in her eyes, "we could make this public."

"What?"

"Many people will question it, and they'll question your dad also. This would be great, for you and for us."

"Dawn, what are you talking about?" I'm getting annoyed on the fact that she won't clue me in on what's going on in her head.

"Do you really want revenge on your father?" It's a serious question.

In a way I do; I hate being here, but I don't know what she has in mind. Well if I say no, it will only backfire. What other choice do I have?

"Yeah, I do," I say.

She nods at me and smiles, "we could throw a televised event, like a ball or something. Your dad would surely be watching to see what we're up to and maybe your family as well. You staying here and them seeing it, it screams traitor, and on your end, it's a great plot for revenge."

Wow, doesn't she have a string of thought. Whatever, let her thing what she wants. When my dad sees this, he'll be proud that they actually want to show me. It'll be like gaining their trust, just like he wants.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN<strong>

Let's do this

Let's get the voters questioning your dad's decisions.

Let's do this

Let them see that he just gave us his trophy son.

Let's do this

Let us show the public that Giovanni doesn't think before he acts.

Let's do this

Let's show them that we are the bigger person.

Yes Paul, let's do this.

I smile almost deviously at him, "This upcoming weekend then. We'll host a ball."

"Whatever works I guess," he says. My dad will _thank_ me for this.

My doorbell finally rings and I could almost feel my eyes illuminate. Kenny is here for a visit.

I run to the door and yank it open. "Kenny!"

"Hey Dawn, how have you been?" he holds up his arms prompting for a hug which I totally give in to.

"I'm good, how are you?" I ask still locked in the embrace.

"I'm good," he says as he pulls away.

"Come in," I say as I hold the door open for him as he walks inside.

Paul is still sitting on the stairs where I left him. I see Kenny look at him and then he turns to me looking confused.

Introductions? I think so.

"Kenny this is Paul. Paul, this is Kenny."

"Hey," says Paul with very little enthusiasm.

"Hi," Kenny says almost nervously as he waves his hand at Paul.

"Dawn, can I speak with you in the ballroom," he whispers to me.

"Sure," I say as we start walking towards the ballroom.

I close the door behind us. "What's up Kenny?"

"Isn't that Paul Sicara?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it the Sicara's that murdered your mother?"

"Kenny, we don't know that for sure."

He glances sideways, "I don't know Dawn, I don't trust him."

Oh God, didn't I just have this conversation yesterday.

"Paul was five years old when my mother died, I could assure you that _he_ had nothing to do with it."

"Ok, I can believe that he had nothing to do with it, but I just don't trust him."

I sigh and then smile. "I don't trust him 100% either, but I trust him enough to say that he isn't going to kill anyone," I laugh sarcastically.

He chuckles with me, "ok, I could trust that too," he says.

"Good, now let's get out of this ballroom."

***&^%**

I look at the clock on my bedside stand. It read 7:05pm; everyone will be here in an hour for the televised ball. I'm running late; my hair is still wet and I'm still in my towel.

Crap.

Usually I'm on time and now… I guess I'll just have to be fashionably late.

I walk up to my closet to pick one of my many dresses to wear. After twenty minutes of choosing via elimination process, I decide on a light pink Cinderella ball gown. The top is silk with crystal embellishments, the cut is strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and the bottom is a lot of poof.

It is now 7:27pm. Thirty minutes left. Well, I'll definitely be late. I slip into a simply camisole and pyjama short shorts to do my hair.

Half of my hair is in curls when there's a knock at my door. "Come in!" I say while separating a strand of hair.

The door opens and all I hear is, "You're still not ready yet? It's past 7:30pm!"

"Oh well, I'll be late, big whoop," I say twirling my hair around the iron wand.

"The press will be here in 15 minutes, they wanted an exclusive interview with you," my dad explains.

"Guess they won't get it," I chuckle.

I see my dad in the mirror; he's giving me a stern look. "Sorry, I just lost track of time. They'll have to get their interview some other time."

"You sure you want to show that Sicara kid?"

I frown a little, put the wand down, and turn to face him, "his name is _Paul_ dad, and yes I do. This will be good for us. Everyone will think badly of Giovanni, giving up his trophy son, come on dad! It's a no brainer, and it totally taunts the Sicara's."

"Alright," he gives in, "I trust you."

"Thanks," I say as he leaves the room and I turn back to face the mirror to resume curling my hair.

At 8:15pm, I tie my curled hair into a loose side pony tail that looks really nice. My hair and makeup are finally done; my makeup is really light, a tad of foundation and blush, brown eyeliner, mascara, light pink and white eye shadow, and a pink gloss on my lips. The only thing that's left is my dress which lies on my bed.

I strip off my clothes and slip into the beautiful ball gown. That's when I realize the problem; the back of my dress is a corset.

Well, this is a predicament.

Everyone is downstairs right now. Nobody can help me… unless…

I page my maid, Anna. I wait for her to respond. Three minutes later I lose hope. She's probably helping out downstairs at the party.

Aw crap I'm screwed. I guess I'm stuck here 'til someone checks up on me.

8:30pm Yup, I'm about as fashionably late as I can get.

A knock on my door,  
>A sigh of relief.<p>

I hold up the top of my dress with one hand while the other is reaching for the door knob.

"Anna! Thank God you came-"

"Anna?"

"Paul? What are you doing here?"

He gives me a stupid look, "You're half an hour late, what are _you_ still doing here?"

"I'm… uh… in a predicament," I say opening my door more so that he could step in. When he did I close the door revealing my problem by exposing to him my bare back.

"Oh~"

I turn to him, "I tried to call my maid, but she's probably helping out downstairs and now I'm stuck."

"I could help you," he suggests.

"You know how to tie a corset?"

He walks behind me. "It's not that hard," he says as I feel the ribbon tighten.

"How… uh, tight do you want it?" I could feel the awkwardness.

"Well, I'd like to breathe, so as long as I could do that- yeah like that!" I say as he tests it.

He continues to tie it in silence. This is very much an awkward silence.

"There," he says.

"It's perfect!" I say spinning around, "thanks Paul."

I look at him. He looks like he's about to say something.

"Yes?"

I think I startled him.

"Uh- we- we should head downstairs."

"Ok?" He's acting weird.

_What a freak_, I laugh silently to myself.

"Yeah, we should," I agree as we both head out of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally this chapter is up! Anyways, the next chapter continues with the ball and there's a little argument between Dawn and Paul but have no fear because Ikarishipping starts on chapter seven! :D<strong>

**Also, I made Lea for Ash because if Dawn can't be with Ash, and Ash can't be gay with Paul, he can't have anyone else! :P**

**Anyways, guess who has a future copy of a pre-ordered Pokemon: White 2? I do :D**

**Okay, that's all. Happy Sunday :D!  
><strong>

**Keep Reading & Review for cyber hugs :D!  
>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	7. Hate Is A Strong Word

Chapter Six: Hate is a Strong Word.

* * *

><p><strong>ASH<strong>

I grab my phone and start to dial the number that was scribbled on the piece of paper I held in my hands.

I didn't even get to hear the dial tone when she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lea, this is Ash."

"Hey Ash, how's it going?" she asks me.

"I'm alright. Are you doing anything now?"

"I'm not. Any reason in particular?"

I rub my hand on the back of my neck. "I've decided to take you up on that offer."

"Oh, yay! Alright, what do you want to do?"

"Well since its 8pm, how about we just stay at my house and watch TV or a movie?"

"Sounds good," she says in a cheerful voice.

"So do I pick you up… now?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm practically ready. I live on 37 Rosenberg Rd."

"That's great. Sorry for calling you so last minute, but I kind of need the company right now."

"Oh, no, it's fine, really. I'm glad you called." I have to admit, that made me smile, and that's been rare lately.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," I say as I hang up.

I smile again as I take my car keys and walk out the front door.

***&^%**

When we get back, I take her downstairs to the basement. It's referred to by Paul and I as the rec. rooms since 75% of the basement belong to us, the rest in the winery. Our parents never come down to the rec. rooms; it's strictly for Paul and I.

It's very guy-like; pool table, bar, a huge 72" TV, and a line of arcade games to say the least.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Lea comments.

"Thanks," I reply.

That's when an awkward silence surrounds us.

"Let's watch TV," she suggests.

"Yeah," I agree as I grab the remote. We both sit down on the couch rather close to each other. I turn on the TV and go to the guide to select a channel.

"Click on the Berlitz Ball!" she says excitedly.

Oh no.

I'm on alert mode as I hope it isn't the masquerade ball. I tried to remember if there were any cameras that night.

"Ash?"

"Huh? Oh." I go to the channel where it plays the Berlitz Ball.

"You like the Berlitz?" I ask.

"Well yeah, Dawn is my best friend."

Oh snap. Will my dad ever have my head if he finds out there is a Berlitz supporter in the house. He will go a-wall.

"Oh, I didn't know that…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not unless my dad finds out. I mean, we _are_ huge rival families."

She just looks down and then goes back to looking at the TV.

I finally click on the channel. It's that stupid TV reporter guy from TENEWS, John Fillis.

I _really_ don't like that guy.

"_Ah, and look at the beautiful Ms. Dawn herself finally making her appearance!"_ The camera shifts to Dawn making her way down the stairs. "She looks beautiful," Lea comments on her best friend.

"_And who's the man joining her- could it be?" _He gasps, and so do I, "_Paul Sicara!"_

"WHAT!" I practically yell at the TV. Lea looks at me.

"_Well isn't this unexpected,"_ says John.

My mouth and eyes are wide open. I cannot believe my eyes. "What is he doing?!"

"ASH~!"

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

I almost freeze when John Fillis' camera man points his camera at me as John Fillis wears his shocked expression.

"Take my hand," Dawn mumbles to me.

I looked at her, shocked. "What?"

"Do it."

I grab her hand and lead her down the rest of the stairs.

Fillis comes running. I hate that guy.

"Does this mean that there is a truce?"

"Not exactly," answers Dawn.

"Well then," Fillis turns to me, "why are you here?"

I freeze. Dawn looks at me worried, then her eyes widen; she has a plan.

"No comment," she says with a wink as she leads me away from Fillis.

That could have meant _so_ much.

When we get far enough from Fillis, I ask, "Dawn, what did that mean?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, let them think whatever they want," she says in an annoyed tone as she walks towards the doors that lead to the outside.

I should  
>I shouldn't<br>I should  
>I shouldn't<p>

Ugh, whatever.

I follow her outside with a few feet of distance between us. When I step outside, I see her leaning on the balcony.

"I hate him," she says, not facing me. I guess she heard me come in.

"Fillis?"

"Yes." Her voice was low. I walk to her side and also lean on the balcony.

"And now it's all my fault. I'm so sorry." This made me turn my head towards her, she didn't spare a glance my way though, she kept gazing straight ahead.

"What is your fault?" I hate that about girls; their incomplete answers that make us guys look stupid when we don't get it.

"The way I handled that!" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How was I supposed to know that?!"

She pauses. "Sorry, okay! I just don't want to see us as the new couple on the front page trying to keep it a secret."

And now I see.

I look away annoyed. That's when I get a text from Ash.

**:** What did you _do_?! Dad is about to go over there and rip your head off!

**:** I'm getting closer to them.

**:** "You're shaking hands with the enemy," says dad.

**: **I'm doing what he wanted!

I'm so upset. I turn to Dawn, "Why did you do that?!"

"I wasn't thinking."

"So now I'm on your _side_?"

"On my- you _wanted_ this!"

"I didn't ask for _that_!" I say angrily as I point inside.

"I don't want _that_ either. Believe me; the last thing I want to be is in a relationship with a Sicara!" she yells back.

I was taken aback, that stung bad. Not that she didn't like me, that she used my name to depict me.

I said nothing as I walked back inside.

I hate _her_  
>I hate <em>him<em>  
>I hate <em>her<em>  
>I hate <em>him<em>  
>I hate <em>her<br>_I hate _him  
><em>I hate…  
><em>everyone<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN<strong>

I hate _him_!

Who does he think he is! I tell him that I'm sorry and he snaps at me. He's just proving me right. Why would I want to be in a relationship with him?

Stupid guy

…

I drop my pride. "Stupid me," I mumble.

I decide that I should go talk to him. I was slightly out of line with that whole "Sicara" thing.

I sigh as I head inside to go find him.

I scan the whole ballroom and I can't find him. I'm guessing he went to his room or something. So I head upstairs to the doors of his room, and knock.*****

Silence.

Check anyway? Yes.

I open the door regardless of the silence. "Paul?"

"What do _you_ want?" he asks in a low voice. I didn't miss the ireful undertone it held.

"I guess to apologize." I step in and close the door. He's sitting at the edge of his bed, his eyes closed.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" Does he really want an answer?

"I was out of line."

He chuckles darkly, which actually makes me nervous. "You don't even know what you're apologizing for."

This guy is getting on my last nerve! "Oh please Paul, you spazzed out at me for no reason."

"No reason?" He gets up to his feet and walks towards me, "if we're on tomorrow's headlines that says anything of _us_ being secretly _together_, you'd better be sorry."

I glare at him, "did you seriously not hear me before? I do _not_ want to be in a relationship with you!" I drop my anger, "I'd be way to upset at myself if I let that happen." I look down.

"Why?" Oh, so now he's interested.

"If you must know, I've been trying really hard for this guy to like me back, and now that I think something _might_ happen, _this_ happens. It's like fate doesn't want us together," I shoot him a stern look, "you won't be the only one affected by this Paul, you won't be affected at all. Unless you've forgotten Paul, you wanted to get revenge on your father," I step closer to him until our chests practically touch, "unless this was all some lie."

"N-no, it's just… it's just I forget, okay! I was his perfect child for the longest time, the change is hard," he goes back to sit on his bed, "sorry."

I sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Paul, he threw you into the streets because you came here. No parent should ever do that."

He just shrugged. "Hey Paul, I doubt we'll be on the cover of any magazine," I said hopefully.

"I hope you're right." He gave me a small smile, though it was very small, I still saw it.

"You know," I said with a small laugh, "we aren't helping potential rumours by staying up here in your room all night."

His eyes go wide, "crap, it's true!"

I laugh, "Let's go downstairs and dance."

And that we do; it was just like that night at my masquerade ball –minus the making out.

I hesitate to tell him that it was me he was dancing with –and kissing- at the masquerade ball, but I decide against it. What he doesn't know won't kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry I took a while. Even though I have a few future chapters already written, I'm having a hard time with the chapter I'm at now, which is chapter 10. I've been stuck on it for a while :/.

Yes, Paul and Dawn had a small fight in this chapter, but next chapter, lo and behold, ikarishipping will make it's appearance :)!

Also, sorry this chapter is rather short, the next one is longer :)!

Keep reading & leave a review for a cyber hug!  
><strong>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	8. Not As Planned

Chapter Seven: Not as planned

* * *

><p><strong>ASH<strong>

Dad is livid.

Seeing Paul on TV acting very buddy-buddy with Cyrus' daughter is not the type of closeness he's looking for.

"I gave him _simple_ instructions, simple! Get close to Cyrus and then strike. This girl is ruining everything! He'll go all soft. I hate soft," he rants.

"Dad, if I may, we both know Paul very well, and I know that Paul isn't the soft type."

Actually, Paul wasn't always like this. He used to have a heart, but then something happened to him that made him Tin Man. But that's Paul's story to tell. Honestly, if by this experience I could get the brother he was back, it'll be worth it.

"How could I _trust_ him now?"

Wow, did you hear anything I just said? I'm getting annoyed. "I'm going to go back with my friend now," I say as I walk out. He's still talking.

I walk downstairs and Lea is still watching TV.

"I'm back," I call, getting her attention.

"Oh, hey is everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say.

It's not true.

"You sure?" I know she doesn't believe me.

But what can I do?

"Yeah, it's nothing," I reply. The look in her eyes; she knows.

I know what the right thing to do is.

But I can't do anything about it. If she knows about my stupid "daddy problems" she'll think less of me. But I also know that telling someone might help me because I can't continue being bottled up. I know what my heart and mind is telling me.

But I kill my conscience.

"Hey Lea," I start. She turns to me, "I know you know there's something up, and to be honest, you're right, but I just can't tell you right now."

She smiles, "it's okay, Ash. You don't have to tell me anything, if anything I'm imposing. When I gave you my number I told you it was to get away. I don't want you to think that you need to tell me everything. Let's just have fun."

"I'm good with fun," I say as I smile back at her. I'm glad she's here.

"Alright, then lemme kick your butt in a game a pool," she says as she hops off the couch and runs to my pool table.

"The day!" I say while I let go a chuckle and run after her.

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

It actually ended up being not so bad a night. Other than me and Dawn's little fight, the rest of the night was rather... _fun_.

I finally decide to get out of bed around noon and I take a quick shower before heading downstairs.

The water wakes me up while the warmth keeps me relaxed.

When I go downstairs to the dining room Dawn is already there. Things settled down after the fight. Dancing with her, laughing with her, ultimately having a good time…

With her

I'm not much of a people person so having a good time with people isn't exactly something I would consider normal.

I guess I'm focused more on my thoughts than on the actual being in front of me because when I walk up to her she looks upset, either that or stressed.

"Dawn?"

Her hands are pressed against her face. "I'm so sorry, Paul."

"Sorry for what?"

She hands me an open magazine. I take it and silently start reading the article.

**Dawn Berlitz & Paul Sicara: Sinnohs new couple?**

_Sources tell that Paul and Dawn were seen close together all night at the televised Berlitz ball. When TENEWS reporter, John Fillis, asked why Paul was seen at the Berlitz residence, Ms. Berlitz answered for him with a "no comment" as she subtly gave the audience a clue with the well placed mysterious wink. Of course, this is not confirmed and there is no word on how the feuding families are handling the news but nobody can deny that this is very suspicious. We'll get back to you, readers, with more information on the two as soon as it is retrieved._

I close my eyes and clench my fists at the article. I cannot believe this is actually on a magazine. I hate the media, they never mind their own fucking business. And once dad finds out…

"I can't believe this!"

"Neither can I, it's like I must watch everything I do or say from now on, especially if it involves you," she finally takes her hands away from her face.

"Don't say that! You called this!" I say as I angrily slam the magazine on the table. Maybe a little two angrily, but whatever.

"I'm sorry I jinxed it, okay?" she yells back as she stands up from her seat, her eyes darting at me, "But this is the media, it's like a stray cat; if we don't feed it, it will go away. We aren't _actually_ a couple Paul, so we won't be acting like one! They won't _be_ getting any more information or inspiration for a new article. Gosh Paul, it's like you're new to all of this!"

"Technically Dawn, I am. And I hate this media thing! Even though it may seem like I like it when I'm getting interviews or whatever, I don't. They're a bunch of idiots, so I rather have nothing to do with them!"

"Get used to this, Paul! We're rival families and you're here, living in my house! People don't just ignore that. Our families have been going at it for years and now your father's trophy son is living with the Berlitz. Do you really think the public is going to let this go? Get a reality check, Paul! If anything, you started this, so don't go pointing your finger at me!" she says angrily as she crosses the hall to the ballroom and slams the door shut.

I take a breath to calm down before I head upstairs. I don't go to my room though; I go towards a bench that's against the wall. I sit there and think.

She is, I guess, right. I mean, they wouldn't have written that article if that party didn't happen.

Her fault for thinking of it, mine for agreeing with it.

But that article mentioned that wink that she gave to the camera which apparently could have said a million things. None of which were right.

Her fault

I didn't say or do anything to stop that.

My fault

This whole thing started because I asked to live with them.

His fault for suggesting, mine for agreeing.

He asked.  
>I said yes.<br>My fault.

I feel like I should say something, I feel like I should apologize.

For the record, I don't apologize.  
>But it's my mistake this time.<br>I don't apologize.  
>It's my mistake this time.<br>Don't apologize.  
>My mistake this time.<br>Apologize  
>this time.<p>

Fine, dammit!

I start walking towards the stairs when the doorbell rings. Dawn goes to answer it. I try to stay out of sight while trying to hear what's going on.

I hear the door unlock then open. "Kenny!"

Kenny? I take a peek at what's happening.

"Hey Dawn, can we talk?"

"Sure," she says as she lets him in. They go into the dining room.

I follow them till I get to the entrance of the dining room and I stay out of sight. I lean against the wall right next to the opening.

"I have a question Dawn," he says formally.

After that I hear rustling.

"You said you didn't trust him."

"Trust _me _Kenny. It's not what you think."

"Dawn, I did see you last night, you guys were practically inseparable."

"That's because it was a set-up. The whole ball was. Paul wanted revenge on his father for kicking him out by showing how close he is to us."

I hear Kenny take a sigh of relief. "So last night meant absolutely nothing?"

I hold my breath; I can't believe I actually care about this.

"Yes Kenny, last night didn't mean anything. I don't even like the guy really. And this is really weird considering the guy I actually want to be with is questioning me about another guy whom I don't really want much to do with."

I stalk back upstairs regretting the previous thoughts that loomed my mind this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN<strong>

I think his eyes actually light up.

I must be dreaming.

"You… want to be… with me?" he stutters.

"Yes! I've have a crush on you for God knows how long." At this, he's flabbergasted.

"You seriously didn't know?" I ask, "I thought I was being rather obvious."

"Maybe you were, but to be honest, I'm blind when it comes to stuff like that."

I stand there looking up at him waiting for an answer to my confession.

"I guess I should have caught on earlier, or else I wouldn't have led you on like that."

I was dreaming.

I'm so hurt that I don't even move. I feel as if I just got hit in the gut, like all the air got sucked out of me. I want to walk away, but I can't.

"I'm so sorry, Dawn. I never meant to hurt you –"

"Leave."

"What, no -"

"Kenny, leave," I pause and close my eyes as tears threaten to fall, "please."

With that, I hear his footsteps walk away from me, I also hear the door open and close, and then I hear nothing. As I open my eyes, a flood of tears stream down my face.

I stand there for a minute rethinking what had just happened.

He doesn't like me. And man, does rejection hurt like a bitch.

I feel like an idiot; blurting my feeling like that, but I didn't want to wait any longer. Fate really doesn't want us together.

I slowly start walking up the stairs, the tears freely flowing down my face. When I finally get to the next floor, I head to my room. That's when I see Paul going in the opposite direction.

He looks at me and stops walking. I stand still too.

"Dawn?"

I don't want his pity. I close my eyes and continue walk to my room.

He lets me. I get to my room and close the door. All I want to do is cry in my pillow.

***&^%**

I guess at some point I fell asleep because the next thing I know, it's 1am. I slept for almost twelve hours! I did not think I was that tired. I decide to go downstairs to the kitchen to eat something because I'm starving.

We have the kitchen where the cook is, but the kitchen I'm referring to is the smaller one with a small fridge, freezer, stove, pantries for smaller stuff; such as cereal, fruits, snacks, drinks, or junk food. We aren't completely incapable, you know?

The first thing I see when I open the fridge is a bunch of fruit and I decide to make myself a fruit salad.

All the fruit that I decide to use are on the small table; strawberries, peach slices, pineapple slices, raspberries, blackberries, blueberries, apple slices, grapes, kiwi, and pomegranate seeds. I'm happy with my selection.

When I'm throwing fruit into the big transparent plastic bowl in front of me containing water, Paul walks into the kitchen.

"You're up?" I ask.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I was going to get a bottle of water. What are you doing?" he asks.

"I missed out on lunch and dinner, so I'm running on empty, hence food."

"Uh huh."

"Want some?" I offer. He looks at me, then looks to the bowl, "Is there mango in there?"

"Nope, why? Want some?"

"No, I hate mango." I smile at him, "I don't like it very much either."

He chuckles, "alright, I'll have some."

I give him a nod as I plop more fruit into the bowl. He stands next to me and stares at the bowl. Neither of us speaks, but this is a comfortable silence. When I'm done, I mix the fruit and take two bowls out from the cupboards and fill them with fruit.

He takes his bowl and the bigger bowl while I take my bowl and we go to the dining room table. We take seats next to each other. We both don't talk at first as we eat our first few bites in silence.

He's the one who breaks the ice. "Are you okay?"

I actually forgot that happened. More like hoping I dreamt it all. So I pause for a bit back tracking my mind.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"What happened?"

I fill my mouth with fruit first. When I swallow my bite I answer.

"Kenny told me he didn't like me, right after I told him that I had a crush on him since forever," I pause for a second, "it hurts."

"I could imagine," he says putting a fork full of fruit into his mouth.

"You could?" He gives me a dirty look. "Sorry," I say quickly, not realizing I said that out loud, "you just put yourself out there as a heartless type."

"Yeah, so that nobody would know my weaknesses and use them against me."

"I doubt anyone would use that-"

"They already have, that's why I keep myself closed off, so that I can't get close to people."

"Hmm… you're different, Paul."

He smirks, "is that a good thing?"

"I guess. It means you're a lot different to figure out than most people. That makes you sort of a challenge, and everyone likes a good challenge once in a while."

I refill my empty bowl with more fruit.

He looks at me intently, as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Are you really like that though? Are you really the cold person everyone thinks you are?"

He takes a while to answer. "No," he says simply.

"So are you capable of liking someone?"

He laughs, "yes."

"Really?"

"Want me to show you?"

I hesitate a bit, not knowing what he means by that. He doesn't hesitate though, when he leans forward and presses his lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello everyone! Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but it's finally here :D! What do you guys think?

Finally, ikarishipping makes it's debut! :)

Also, this story will have a total of 15 chapters, I've made this whole big time line, and I cannot wait :D Also, next chapter is my favourite chapter :D You'll all know about Paul's past, and it's all very exciting! :D

Keep reading & Review for cyber hugs :D -( " )-  
><strong>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	9. Thinking is a Dangerous Past-time

**Author's Note: **Hi! I thought I would have gotten this out a lot sooner, turns out, I'm a busy person. Sorry about that! Also, fanfiction like went down yesterday. I could read the stories but I couldn't get into my account so, it was supposed to be up yesterday :/.

Know that, this is an angst-y chapter, on Paul's part anyway. And he could be considered OOC, but I don't think so because it's all in his head, and we know outside Paul, and not the inside in-thought Paul.

hint: this is the most foreshadowing chapter ever. Pay close attention- to any detail ;).

Also, **disclaimer**, I definitely do not own the song. _Three Days Grace_ gets all rights to their song _Animal I have Become_. If you wanna get into the mood of the part, you should listen to the song at Paul's part.

This is my favorite chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Read&Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Thinking is a Dangerous Past-Time<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ASH<strong>

I stare at the magazine in front of me. There's a picture of Paul and Dawn dancing as the front cover. Then in big bold letters so that nobody could miss, it says,

_Dawn Berlitz & Paul Sicara: Sinnoh's New Couple?_ Pg.8

I'm guessing they're hoping to rack up big with this one, and I wouldn't doubt it for a second.

I'm really hoping this is all just a lie and to make sure of it, I call Paul.

After a couple of rings, he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paul, its Ash."

"Hey Ash, what's up?"

"Well your face on the cover of Sinnoh Now magazine." I could hear his sigh, "Paul, dad hasn't seen this yet, and I'll try my best to hide it from him, but this _might_ be everywhere."

"Well, it's not true! Dawn and I are not a couple."

I sigh a breath of relief. It's not that I don't want him to be with Dawn but dad will hang him by his hair if he found out that the rumours were true. In my opinion though, I'd be sort of glad if they were together. Maybe through her, Paul will find it in himself to let go of his past.

"But –can you keep a secret?" he asks.

"Yeah, you know I can."

I can hear him sigh, "I kissed Dawn last night –or rather, this morning."

"No way!"

"Yeah way. I don't even know why, because normally I wouldn't but she said something –"

I laugh, "Are you kidding me? Of course you would. You even told me that kisses don't mean anything –"

"Yeah but this one was different. I felt like the first time I kissed…" He cut short. Fortunately, I knew who he was talking about. "Paul, you have to let go of that, it was four years ago and you can't change it."

He remains silent. I know he doesn't want to talk about this.

"Paul, just think about it, okay?" He grunts in reply. "I guess I should tell you something too," I continue, "I met a girl, her name is Lea."

"You like her?" he asks me.

"Yeah, well, I guess. She's cool and fun to be around."

"Sounds like –"

"But…"

"But what?"

I know dad isn't home but I open the door and turn my ear to the rest of the house to make sure. Once I made sure every voice I heard within those five seconds wasn't my dad's, I tell him.

"She's a Berlitz supporter, she's actually Dawn's best friend."

"Wow, never thought you'd betray dad." I stay silent. "I mean, it's strange that all of a sudden dad's concerned about what I do. He never did, he just gave me my freedom. He knows how I am, and all of a sudden this Dawn thing is bothering him as if this is unexpected; as if these actions were new.

"You were always the good child; always obeying his orders while I constantly kept breaking them. And now it's like the tables have _slightly_ turned; I want to obey dad's orders and you're crushing on the enemy. It's as if we've rotated personalities."

I laugh sarcastically. "Oh Paul, I could never be as cold as you." He laughs at this. "So what are you going to do about this Lea chick?"

"I don't know…" and I hate that. I want to obey dad and continue being the good kid he always knew, but where does that get me? To Ignore Ville? Maybe I should be a rebel about this, just this once.

"Maybe I should take her out on a date or something, you know, to see if I actually _like _like her."

"That's the spirit, Ash. Finally taking after your big brother."

I chuckle, "Shut it."

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

After I finish the conversation with my brother, I decide I need to think everything through to figure out my next step.

I sit up right on my bed and take out my iPod that I brought with me from home and turned it on as I put my headphones in my ears. I always do my best thinking when listening to music.

I put my iPod on shuffle and the first song that comes on is _Animal I have become_ by _Three Days Grace_. I turn the volume up and close my eyes.

_I can't escape this hell  
>so many times I've tried<br>but I'm still caged inside_

It started with _her_.

Her  
>Amy<p>

Amy, also known as the girl who changed my life; if I have to pick for the better or worse, I'd pick worse. I wasn't the way I am now before I met her, or while for that matter; it was the aftereffect that turned me this way. I can't really blame _her_ though; it wasn't exactly _because_ of her… but it was.

They  
>her parents<p>

If I could put the blame on anyone, it would be them. It was their fault. They made her _leave_.

Amy was the only girl I actually cared about, the only girl I actually loved. _They_ didn't like me though, and to this day, I still don't know why they didn't.

If I ever had a weakness, she was it.

Still is.

Her parents hated me so much that they would have done anything to get her away from me. They've tried many times until they did their best.

And they did.

They sent her to a boarding school in Unova so that she wouldn't have to see me again.

That worked out better than expected.

Because I never did see her again; she never made it to Unova. The blimp she was flying on got caught in a horrible, unexpected thunderstorm. After getting hit by lightning, it crashed.

There were no survivors.

They  
>her parents<p>

Blamed me for her death; they said that if I didn't get involved with her, nothing would have happened to her and she wouldn't have died. If I wasn't dating her, she wouldn't have been on the blimp that killed her that day.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<em>

How could I let myself get close to anyone anymore? If I do, they might just end up in the same fate as

Her.  
>Amy.<p>

So am I being punished? I suddenly might like Dawn and I only end up getting close to her because my mission is to assassinate her father.

That's rather ironic.

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become.<em>

I feel kind of stupid; kissing Dawn. It was what she said that made me do it.

"_It means you're a lot harder to figure out than most people. That makes you sort of a challenge, and everyone likes a good challenge once in a while._"

It just seemed like she accepted me, I'll admit… it was touching.

Know that I hate admitting to anything, it makes me feel weak.

My family accepts me because they have to. Other girls accepted me for my fame and fortune. Screw personality; that never mattered. Cold or sweet they wouldn't have cared.

I am defined by my name.

Paul Sicara.

Nobody ever really cares about the Paul part though.

_Help me believe, it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal!<br>This animal, this animal_

Ash wants me to go back to the way I was. He thinks Dawn can change me.

I doubt it.

I don't even know if I actually like her or like what she said so much that I kissed her. Either way, I don't want to be the rebound. Besides, I don't even think she likes me.

No, I don't.

It kind of bothers me actually; thinking like this. Going through my feelings. Like, who do I think I am? Ash? I do think about them, but not so damn obsessively. I think it has something to do with having nothing to do but to have conversations with people who hate you. I hate that I don't even know why. My only guess is that maybe because we're running against them and I haven't said the nicest things about them in front of the camera.

I believe it.

_I can't escape myself  
>so many times I've lied<br>but there's still rage inside_

I honestly feel emotionally exhausted.

Am I lying to myself? Probably. That's what's exhausting me; that I'm putting my own thoughts down and substituting it for another reality. I don't even notice it anymore; it automatically happens.

Something I do admit though is that I let Amy's parents get to me. No matter what I claim to say, I did blame myself for her death. Still do. That's why I can't get myself close to any other girl. Because I still think about _her_.

Ash tells me to get over it.  
>I laugh at his stupidity.<br>I'm not the same person I was four years ago.  
>And I'm not going back.<p>

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<em>

I hate myself  
>for telling Ash about Dawn.<br>I hate myself  
>for kissing Dawn in the first place.<br>I hate myself  
>for telling dad I'd do his dirty work.<br>I hate myself  
>for remembering <em>her<em>.

_So what if you can see, the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become.<br>Help me believe, it's not the real me.  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.<em>

But now what? What about Cyrus?

Do I go through with the orders my father gave me, or do I go with my… _feelings_?

I don't want to be known as a murderer, but Cyrus did single handily put us in the poor house. But then again, if he single handily did _that_, how do I get away with his murder? I would really like to know why he did it though, that might make things easier for me to get rid of the guy.

_Help me believe, it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<em>

Maybe I should wait a bit. Earning Dawn's trust is a start, have I even accomplished that yet? I mean, I feel like I'm leading her on. I don't even know if I like her yet. Is that a bad thing? My conscience would say so.

Dawn could be like any other girl I've kissed… except she isn't. And I say this only because, as crazy as this sounds, I felt sparks. And they were as strong as the first time I kissed Amy. To be honest, that scares me. And it's _so_ the same because Cyrus would never want me to be dating his precious Dawn. Why do I keep getting myself into this mess? It's as if I want to fall back into the same situation as before. Am I that pathetic to go for that again? Now I know how it's going to be with Dawn, I'm not an idiot, but I keep getting into these situations... Should I even attempt to do _anything_ with her? My conscience would tell me no, because I'm only going to get hurt again. But my heart isn't having it.

And I'm not okay with that.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
>I can't control myself<br>Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
>I can't escape this hell<em>

The more I think about it, the more I start to believe I'm more of a puppet than a trophy son.

I just go along with whatever dad has in store, be it for the public or for personal reasons. I'm not a person to care what my father says, but if it involves him getting the throne I'll do it. It's what our family needs.

I do care, though, for my family. After all we've been through, we only deserve the best.

And if Cyrus is going to stand in the way, I'll just have to eliminate him.

_This animal, this animal  
>This animal, this animal<br>This animal, this animal  
>This animal.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN<strong>

So now what?

I kissed Paul twice. They both felt sort of the same. The both felt sort of the same. They both surprised me, that's for sure, but this one was… _different_. I can't quite describe it though.

Maybe it was a pity kiss? I mean, he _did_ see me crying earlier, even if he didn't know why.

Kenny

Ugh! What do I do about him? We obviously can't be friends anymore. And I can't see him without feeling utterly embarrassed. I guess that's the end of that happy relationship.

Best friends to strangers… well, that transition didn't take very long.

Well, I do have Lea left. I haven't spoken to her in a while though… I should get onto that.

Now I'm getting off track.

Paul and kiss. _Why?_ Let's go straight to Paul.

I walk out of my room and head two doors down to Paul's. The door is a crack open, but I knock anyway.

"Paul?" No answer.

I open the door and see him sitting up on his bed with earphones in his ears.

He's startled when he notices my presence.

"Dawn!" he yanks his headphones out of his ears.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just listening to music; my head is usually straighter when I listen to music."

"Were you thinking about something?"

He pauses. "Just stuff." I take it he doesn't want to tell me.

"Well, I've been thinking too… about the kiss."

He doesn't answer for a moment. "What do you want to know?" he asks finally.

"Did it mean anything?"

I could tell he was thinking about his answer. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Oh," I look down. At this point, I don't know if I actually want it to mean something or not.

"Don't take it as a bad thing though," he says calmly. I slowly lift my head. "I just need more time to sort thing out."

I nod my head. I understand, I mean, even if he would have said it meant something, I would have to have thought it over 50 times before giving him a response.

I decide to let him be alone and close the door, but not before Paul calls my name again.

"Dawn," he starts, "could you tell me something and be brutally honest about it?"

I open the door more, step inside, and close it again. "What?"

"I don't understand something," he starts, "why do you guys hate me? What did I do? And it's not _just_ you guys but even people in the streets. It's to the point where I doubt it's the elections anymore. I've tried to figure it out, but I always come up short."

This took me by surprise. "You really don't know? Your family has the biggest blame over their head."

He gave me a confused look, "what are we to blame for?"

"The death of my mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> How did you guys like it? :D I hope Paul wasn't too OOC for you guys.

If you have any ideas to the foreshadowing, let me know.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it.

Keep reading & review for them cyber hugs :D  
><strong>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	10. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter Nine: The Truth Comes Out

* * *

><p><strong>ASH<strong>

I find myself actually taking something from my conversation with Paul earlier this afternoon. It isn't like I normally don't, because Paul and I are as much best friends as we are brothers; which is odd, considering our complete opposite personalities. But we do have one thing in common; our past. It made us stronger as siblings, we always told each other everything, still do.

Anyways, earlier today I called Lea and asked her if she wanted to go on a date with me. She seemed really happy when she ecstatically said yes. So now, I'm in my car in front of her house getting ready to pick her up.

I immediately get out of the car to get her at her door.

When I knock, she answers right away. "Hi Ash," she says with a big smile on her face as she leans in for a hug. When we let go of each other, I get a better look at her.

"You look amazing." That's an understatement. She looks flawless. She's wearing a sapphire blue flow-y dress that sparkles, and it looks really good with her purple hair.

"Thank you Ash, you look really handsome yourself."

"Thanks." I'm not wearing anything special; dress pants, shoes, and a royal blue buttoned-up shirt.

She closes the door before locking it and follows me back to my car.

We pull up at this Italian restaurant called _La Sera_. It was hard getting last minute reservations, until I told them that I was a Sicara, then it was relatively easy.

We get into the restaurant, and immediately the hostess recognizes me. "Mr. Ash Sicara!" Everyone turns their head towards me.

This is actually considered weird because I'm not the first child, so I'm just a regular person –who happens to be in the family with the present running king, the son of the possible future queen, and the brother of the possible future prince. The reason for my recognition is usualy not from the Ash part of my name.

But at least I know that is someone likes me, they like me for me, because I get no part in this gig; like Lea whom I'm actually surprised even likes me as much as she seems to, especially since she's best friends with Dawn.

Anyways, we're in the middle of eating our dinner when she comments, "Hey Ash, I'm glad you asked me to dinner. Never in a million years did I ever think you'd ask."

"You were waiting for me to ask you?" I ask, amused.

"Well, yeah. You're a really great person, and well," a light blush appears across her face, "I kind of like you. I knew it the first time we hung out. You're a really cool, down-to-earth person even though you're famous. I wouldn't mind being around you more often."

I take her hand and smile at her. "I'm starting to like you too," I say. This makes her smile grow. I'd like to say that I like her back, but the problem is that she's a Berlitz supporter. I hate that _that's_ the reason I can't bring myself to like her. I do though, she's great. But I've been trying for so long to get dad to love me as much as he loves Paul, that this would only backtrack my progress.

I hate myself.  
>I'm a terrible person.<br>I'll never be happy.  
>Is this my fault?<p>

yes.

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

What the fuck. That did not just happen.

Well technically, it didn't _just_ happen, it happened yesterday afternoon. I didn't get a good sleep, or rather any sleep last night.

I don't know what to think.

Do I think dad killed Dawn's mom? Yes, definitely, abso-freaking-lutely.

I don't have a doubt in my mind.

The reason I'm here is because dad personally asked me to assassinate Cyrus.

He did it.

I decide to find out for myself though. I get into my car and drive to my house.

When I get there, I ask the butler is dads around. "No he isn't. Master Sicara will be home in about half pasted, Sir Paul."

"Thanks Ernie," I say as I walk upstairs to my room.

"Paul?"

"Hey Ash!" He runs up to me.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" he says with a smile on his face.

"I came to talk to dad." I contemplate telling Ash about dad killing Dawn's mom, but I decide against it, and what he doesn't know won't kill him.

Ash brings me to his room, we both sit down on these big bean bag chairs that he has.

"So, how did the date go with that chick?"

"Lea? It went alright."

"That bad?" He almost gets a laugh out of me.

"No~, it was actually really great, I had a good time."

I raise my eyebrow. "Then what was with the _alright_?" I ask.

"She really likes me."

I give him a stupid look. "Ok, _and_?"

He looks down. "I'm not sure I like her back like she likes me."

I shake my head vexed by his stupid response. "You had _one_ date with her. You're being stupid. Stop being an idiot and man up. _Do_ or _don't do_ something with this chick, but stop being a whiney bitch about your feelings."

Ash looks unnerved by my outburst. "Says you."

I continue to stare intently at him.

"You out of all people!" he says, raising his voice and turning to face me, "your ex-girlfriend is dead, there's nothing you could do about it, and yet, you _still _let her get in the way of everything! It's been four fucking years Paul, and all you do is blame yourself. You don't even want to get close to any other girl because you think they –_somehow_- will have the same fate as Amy. Stop talking shit out of your mouth Paul, you're worse than me!"

I don't even take a second to think, I punch him on the left side of his jaw.

I stand up and yell, "Shut up! Don't you even think you can understand what I've been through, don't even try pretending!"

I then leave his room slamming the door behind me. Ash doesn't follow me and I head to my room.

The first thing I do is walk towards my unlit fireplace. On the mantel was a display of pictures and achievement awards. I scan them all. My favourite picture is one that's just Ash and I. I was seven years old, while Ash was six and we were jumping our old trampoline. The picture was taken while we were both in the air laughing about something.

I take the picture down to get a better look. Back then, things were different, simpler; _better_. What just happened between Ash and I? We aren't the type of brothers to solve problems in fights.

I turn back and walk towards the two lounge chairs that are placed in front of the fire place. I sit down in the left one, still holding on to the picture in hand.

What happened to Ash? What happened in his room is not the Ash I know. The Ash I know would _never_ use someone's insecurities just to make a point.

That's something I would do.

I don't know what's going on, but I'm really worried about him.

Just then, I hear the door open from a distance and I hear Ernie say, "Welcome back Master Sicara. You have a visitor. Sir Paul has returned to the mansion."

I take the picture out of the frame, put it in my wallet, and walk out of my room closing my door behind me.

He is jogging up the stairs when I get to them. "Paul!" my dad exclaims with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"We need to talk," I say while walking to his room. He follows suit.

"What's this about?" he asks once he enters his room and closes the door behind him. I have yet to face him as he did to me about a month back when he assigned me to kill Cyrus.

"Tell me something," I start, my voice stern, my back still facing him, "Are the rumours true? Are we truly the ones to blame for the death of Cyrus' wife?"

He laughs. I turn around to face him. "What's so funny?" I demand.

He laughs some more. My eyebrows furrow together. I get annoyed but I wait for his answer patiently; although, losing patients with every "ha" that comes out of his mouth.

He then turns his attention to me. "So, you finally found out." I continue my harsh glare at him. "They never have proof though, I was that good. That's what brought us back on top."

I looked at him in –half- disbelief. He so easily admitted to it; he said it so nonchalantly. On the other hand, my dad also asked me to do his dirty work and assassinate Cyrus. So this _behaviour _is not something I haven't seen before.

"I can't believe you!" I yell.

He stays quiet, it doesn't seem like he's moved by my outburst though. "What did she ever to do you?!" I ask accusingly.

"My dear boy," he starts, "What did Cyrus ever do to you?"

It takes me a few seconds, but then I say, "If anything, he single-handedly almost threw us in the streets. I accepted for revenge, you did it because you probably had nothing better to do!"

"You don't know that," he says calmly.

"Then why?" I demand.

"Some things Paul, you don't need to know," he says as he starts walking towards the door, "you weren't supposed to know that I single-handedly murdered Joanna, so that last bit of information you could find out on your own too." He walks out of the room.

I'm still looking at the doors he walked through, my eyes wide open. How _could_ he!

I'm so upset right now I could easily shift my mission and make him prime target.

I stalk out of my house and get into my car. I purposefully hit my head against the steering wheel and left it there.

What the fuck is going on with the family I once knew?

I put my key into the ignition and turn it. I finally lift my head up and put the stick shift in drive.

I think dad would be pissed off if I get distracted by my "mission". I step on the pedal and head for the Berlitz' mansion. I bet he'd be _really_ pissed if I got distracted by a certain someone.

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN<strong>

I'm sitting in my dad's office. There is absolutely no reason to be in here; none. But I don't come in here very often and I need a quiet place to think. Nobody goes into my dad's office unannounced or uninvited; nobody except my dad and I.

I hate that my mind is on Paul so much. Though, don't get me wrong, my heart is still mending from the whole Kenny situation, but I'm not bothered enough to cry endlessly about him. Mostly, I'm upset that I lost a really good friend of mine due to my stupid feelings, but some of it is obviously due to him rejecting me.

But anyway, I feel like I would be betraying my family by doing _something_ with Paul. My dad would probably disown me; because to him, he's still a Sicara and I don't think anything will ever change his mind. I also think that I'll be disrespecting my mother by doing such. Sure, his family may or may not be guilty, but I don't think my dad is making all this up.

"There you are Dawn." The voice made me jump.

"Dad!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering where you went off to."

I smile awkwardly, "I'm right here."

He chuckles, "well _now_ I know that."

I look away. "Hey, where's that Sicara boy?"

"Paul?" I correct.

"Whatever," he dismisses.

"I think he mentioned something about going for a drive," I say.

"Ah," he replies simply, clearly losing interest. He goes to the back of his desk and rummages through his drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"My speech, I have to present it tomorrow before a golf tournament I've been invited to." I nod my head, though, I'm not sure he actually caught it because his eyes are fixed on the inside of his drawers.

That's when I spot it.

Black, shiny, and held at the waist.

"Dad!" I yell in shock. He's startled by my outburst.

"What's wrong-"

"What is that?!" I demand pointing to the object at his waist.

"What?" he goes for the side of his waist that I'm pointing at. "Oh, _this._"

I look in his eyes demanding an answer.

"It's for protection, Dawn."

I still stare at him; his answer wasn't good enough.

"It's only going to be used for protection Dawn, I won't kill anyone intentionally with it."

He takes out the gun from the pouch it was in and put it on the office table between us. "Get it away from me!"

"Dawn, the Berlitz and the Sicara's are the biggest rival family in Sinnoh. When Election Day comes closer, things _might_ get crazy; between him and I, between our fans, the Sicara supporters against me, the Berlitz supporters against Giovanni. I don't know how it's going to go, but I do know that I want to keep us safe. And I'll do whatever it takes, alright?" he explains to me in a soft voice.

I give a slow nod. I do understand his point, but I know what a gun is capable of and I don't like it.

He takes the gun and puts it back in its pouch and takes his speech and puts it on the table. He then walks around and crouches down to my level. "I won't let anyone hurt us, alright Dawn."

I nod my head. He leans over to kiss my forehead before using the arm rest to pick himself up and walk out of the room after taking him speech from the table.

I hope nothing does get out of control

*&^%

As I walk downstairs, I hear the door open.

"Paul!" I say enthusiastically as I see him getting into the mansion and closing the door.

"Dawn," he says; his voice, of course, a lot less enthusiastic when compared to my greeting.

I run down the rest of the stairs till I get to Paul.

"Hey," I say and unexpectedly go to hug him- until I realize what I'm doing.

"That's ok," he says as he takes me back in his arms. I freak out for a few seconds before giving into the embrace.

"Wow, this is _not_ you," I comment, chuckling lightly right after we let each other go.

"Dawn, I thought of this kiss, and…" he pauses looking nowhere but my eyes. I feel like I know what he's going to say, but I hold my breath. "Let's go with it," he finally finishes.

I'm shocked, but I smile to cover it up.

"What about the media? They'll chew this thing up like they did the Berlitz Ball thing. And what about my dad, he'll never allow it."

He smirks at me and puts his lips to my ear, "we'll just have to keep this a secret then won't we."

This is the craziest thing I've ever done; go out with someone secretly, and especially being involved in a relationship with the son of our biggest rival.

All this makes it more intriguing.

I'm starting to like Paul, he's different than anyone I've ever met, and I want to know more. He's definitely alluring, and I've already kissed him twice…

I wonder what it would be like- how he would be like as a boyfriend.

I'm up for something new.

But my mom…  
>my dad…<br>my family…  
>the biggest betrayal…<p>

And that's when I kill my conscience.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hey everyone! So, I finally got this up. This is by far the longest chapter I have written for this story. I have two reasons for taking this long to come out with a new chapter, the first is chemistry making me it's bitch this semester. I hate school- why I choose to continue for _seven_ more years definitely wasn't the rational side of me. Secondly! I have the chapters already written up, but only up to a certain point and the gap between the ones I'm posting and the ones I'm writing is becoming smaller. So I wanted to finish chapter eleven before posting this one up. Like I said, there will be 15 chapters in this story, so 4 more to go!

Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We all found out, so now what will Paul do with this information? And how will not telling someone effect the story? Well, there are 6 chapters left :).

Keep Reading & Review for cyber hugs :D  
><strong>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


	11. Three Weeks Later

Chapter Ten: Three Weeks Later

* * *

><p><strong>ASH<strong>

It has been three weeks since Paul came over. We mended things over the phone so we're back to being the normal brothers that we were. I seriously felt like such a jackass after that fight. I definitely crossed the line by bringing Amy into it; it was totally uncalled for.

Paul had apologized for punching me. "We never resorted to violence; mom taught us better," he said. I agreed with him, but I deserved the punch all the same. Hopefully next time, I'll be more careful about being an idiot.

Speaking of Paul, he and Dawn are dating; secretly of course and so far, nothing in the papers. Paul says that he's happy at the moment which makes me happy. As long as he slowly pushes Amy to the back of his mind, things will go smoothly. But if this relationship gets out to the public, no matter how happy they are, I'm pretty positive dad and Cyrus will _kill_ them.

Speaking of dad, since Paul came for the short visit, he's rarely here. He's been home only about two hours every day and mom constantly looks depressed. Every time I ask her about dad's absence, she always feeds me the same bullshit, "your dad is out trying to get votes", and then changes to a topic that she loses interest in quickly. Always.

I feel sorry for her. Dad was never gone this much.

Maybe if I could be more like Paul, he'd want to see me and he'd be home more often. Dad clearly doesn't care about me and he'd be home more often if he would. Just wait, one day I'll be the son he wants to have; one that would make him proud.

Just as my thought ended, Lea came into the room. She's been here for two days straight because her parents went on vacation to Cinnabar Island in the Kanto region. She didn't want to be alone.

Lea's presence makes me happy; this is the reason that four days ago I asked her to be my girlfriend. I took a chance and took Paul's advice and I'm glad I did. She distracts my thoughts about favouritism in the family.

"Hey," I greet her as she walks into my room.

"Hi Ash! I have a question to ask you," she says excitedly clutching her phone as she comes to sit next to me.

"Go ahead."

"How would you like to see your brother for a week straight?"

Her question confuses me. "What?"

"Well Dawn called and we spoke for about an hour and then she invited us to stay at her place for the week," she explains.

"Uh, Lea, I'm sorry but my dad is going to be _livid_ if he knows I went there intentionally. Especially if he knows my girlfriend is best friends with a Berlitz, so I have absolutely no valid excuse to go."

She pouts at me. "To see your brother of course. Come on, your dad is barely home anyway, he won't even know you're gone." Even though she didn't mean it in _that_ way, her comment stung, a lot.

"You could just lie and say you're staying over at my house," she suggests.

I hesitate a bit. I don't lie much.

"Ash?" Maybe a bit too long.

"Uh- this is difficult. Has Cyrus even agreed to this? Lea, while you're being welcomed with open arms, I'm still Giovanni's son which means I'm still a Sicara. I don't think your warm welcome will be transferred onto me."

"Ash~," she whines, "you worry too much, Cyrus isn't home for more than the first half of the days that we'll be there. Dawn and I talk Ash, she knows that my boyfriend is her boyfriend's little brother. She _invited _you!"

I sigh, then look at her with a smile. "Fine, you win."

Her smile grows as she cuddles close to me, "thank you."

I kiss her forehead in response.

* * *

><p><strong>PAUL<strong>

As far as the secret relationship is going, it's definitely a secret alright. No one has any idea. And now that Cyrus is away, being in a relationship with his daughter will be easier to carry out with the big man being off site.

It never appealed to me to keep a secret. After all, Ash always knew what was going on with my life. And with my family, I never really kept a secret, I just never spoke to them about my problems or really about what was going on with me; omitting is a lot easier than admitting. But only Ash knew. That's why I asked for Dawn's permission to tell my brother what was going on between her and I. She agreed as long as her best friend would be allowed to know about us as well. The relationship isn't so much _my_ secret as it is _hers_, so I don't really care who she tells.

I don't like keeping more burdens than I have on my mind, so as long as someone close to me –such as my brother- would know, I don't quite keep it a burden. Ash is good with secrets. It's not so much that he forgets about them, he just puts it in the back of his mind and doesn't think about it. If I bring it up though, he'll know what I'm talking about. He's good to have around. That's why I told him about my kiss with Dawn, he'll tell me his thoughts about the situation without sugar coating it, and he won't judge… much.

Nobody would guess that we're best friends because we're so opposite. We're like light and darkness, except… I don't know who's who anymore.

"Hey Paul," Dawn says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey," I answer her back.

Her eyebrows furrow together, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"Oh, alright," she says simply. She then takes my hand and leads me to her room. She often does this because there are no cameras in her room. I close the door behind us while she jogs to her bed and jumps to sit on it. She pats the place beside her indicating that she wants me to sit beside her, and I do. Though, I don't run and jump as she did. I don't _do_ that.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Nothing," she says as she leans her head on my shoulder.

I give her a curious look. "Why don't you lie down," I suggest.

She nods her head. She's tired. I look at the time to see that it's already 11:30pm. We're both in sweatpants so we don't bother with pyjamas and we get under the covers. She places her head comfortably on my shoulder and her hand on my chest, while I shift my position around so that I'm holding her protectively.

About ten minutes later, she's so quite that I think she's fallen asleep. I was wrong though. "I'm happy," she says suddenly.

I turn my head to look at her, but she isn't looking back at me. "I'm glad I met you, you know, and gave you a chance instead of just judging you like my dad did, because I really like you, and with you, I'm happy. It sucks that we have to keep our relationship a secret though."

I kiss her head which makes her tilt her head upwards to look at me.

"I'm happy too," I whisper. Her smile grows before she shifts upward to kiss me deeply. I'm about to kiss her back returning the emotion, but she pulls away.

"I have to tell you something," she says.

"It can't wait?" I reply.

"Nope," she says excitedly, "I've invited my best friend over for a few days, the same best friend who's dating your bother, so I invited them both. They'll be here tomorrow."

I'm actually so happy that I break into a smile. I miss Ash, especially since I'm not counting the last time we were in each other's presence. Then, he wasn't my brother, but the one I've been speaking on the phone with recently is, and I'm excited to see _him_ again. I cup my hands behind her neck and bring her closer to me. She isn't breaking away from me this time.

* * *

><p><strong>DAWN<strong>

Paul and I woke up around 11am. Though, it took forever to get Paul up because it was, to him, an "ungodly hour". I guess since I'm a morning person I don't understand his need to sleep in wasting away half a day.

Today is the day my best friend is coming over, therefore today is definitely _not_ the day to sleep in.

I walk to the kitchen and fix myself a large glass of orange juice. Paul walks in as I'm doing so.

"Why are you drinking orange juice? Where's the coffee machine?" he asks as he comes behind me and pulls me closer by the waist as he playfully kisses my neck.

I let out a giggle. "Coffee is so overrated and it's bad for you. Here," I say, offering him my glass, "have some orange juice."

He lets out a sarcastic laugh, "yeah, and no caffeine is bad for my mental state."

I roll my eyes at him. "You know where it is." I lightly shove him playfully as he goes to prepare himself a coffee. I immediately feel the loss of heat as he lets go of me and I regret telling him to make his own coffee, I much rather he be holding me.

When we both have our drinks with us, we walk towards the dining room table to sit down.

"When are they coming; my brother and your best friend?"

I look at the grandfather clock stationed to the left end side of the table from where Paul and I are sitting. It reads 11:45am. "Lea told me that they'd be here around 3pm. That gives us three hours to get ready. Should be enough time."

He raises his eyebrow. "It'll take you _three hours_ to get ready?"

I nod my head. "Need I remind you of the Ball."

He rolls his eyes. "You take way too long to get ready. A ten minute shower and throwing on clothes is all you need."

"Are you for real? There is the shower, then hair, then choosing which outfit will work according to the weather and how long it's been since you've worn said ensemble, then there's accessorizing, and lastly makeup. And of course, multiple checks to the mirror to make sure that even when you move around, you still look fabulous," I explain with a smile.

"Uhgg," Paul replies while rubbing his temples, "I would hate to be a girl."

"It isn't so bad when you get used to the routine," I say with a wink.

He slow blinks at me before saying, "I'd rather not."

I let out a chuckle. "Alright, I'm going to start getting ready," I say as I get up, taking my orange juice with me.

At precisely 3pm, the doorbell rings and I can barely hold my excitement. I haven't seen Lea in almost a year. We usually just talk over the phone but now we can finally hangout like we've been planning on doing since we last saw each other.

Paul stands by me as I open the door.

"Lea!" I say enthusiastically as I pull her into a tight hug.

"You're choking me," Lea says in a choked voice.

"And you must be Ash, Lea has told me so much about you," I say as I pull him into a brief hug.

"And my brother has told me a lot about you," he says as we pull away, "nice to finally meet you Dawn."

I notice that Paul only smiled a friendly smile towards Ash, which he returns. "Nice to see you again," Paul greets his younger brother.

"Same here."

I clear my throat. He obviously forgot about his brother's girlfriend standing right beside him. But he got the message.

"Oh, and nice to meet you Lea. Ash has told me quite a bit about you," he says with a polite smile.

"To be honest, I don't know much about you because Ash doesn't open up much about his family. But Dawn has told me a bit from our last phone conversation. But I do know that I'll be out for blood if you hurt her," she says as she smiles back brightly.

My mouth is literally hanging open.

"But nice to meet you too," she finishes telling my boyfriend.

I only laugh when Paul raises an eyebrow.

"Come on, let's go inside," I say as I open the door wider.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I actually thought I already posted this chapter, turns out I didn't :P. Sorry about the long wait guys but this semester is a real bitch & work isn't helping either. But I do plan on finishing this story by the end of the summer, I'll try hard for it.

Now that they're all in one house... well, something is definitely gonna go down, and I'm currently writing the chapter for it :). Hopefully next chapter will go up at the end of next month :).

Keep Reading & Review for cyber hugs :D  
><strong>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


End file.
